A semiconductor package is a metal, plastic, glass or a ceramic casing that includes electronic components. Individual discrete electronic components are etched in a silicon wafer. The process of assembling a semiconductor package includes cutting a wafer and assembling the wafer in a semiconductor package. The semiconductor package provides component and circuit protection against exposure to extreme temperatures and against impact and corrosion. The semiconductor package also holds contact pins or leads.